RWBY: A Presence of Evil
by EsDeath
Summary: You know of DEMN. You know of their leader, the man who's soul is taken from him. But do you know what happens to the soul. Meet the team VRNA, and with it meet the thief who steals EsDeath's soul
1. The New Semester

**Hey everybody your neighborhood hitman here. Well here it is the much awaited sequel to _RWBY: The Team DEMN._ I am so excited for this one as I have so many plans for this story. Know that I am not going to be updating all that much considering that this is taking place during the third volume, except the beginning it takes place during _Volume 2 Chapter 1 "Best Day Ever."_ Well enough delay time to start the sequel. hope you enjoy.**

 **Muerte's POV**

I was walking around the courtyard at the school of Beacon on the final day before the second semester started. But that's when I heard screams. Wait Screams? Terrified I started running towards the screams finding that the screams, of terror I might add were coming from the cafeteria. I was on the other side of the school when I heard the screaming, so it took a few minutes for me to get to the cafeteria. I arrived at the cafeteria just in time to see a girl with golden blond hair fly out of the ceiling, and into the sky. I watched her with worry as I saw Glynda Goodwitch walk into the cafeteria, and fix everything with Ozpin following her closely. After everything was fixed I watched with a smile on my face as the girl came back down seeming to be safe.

As Ozpin was walking out he noticed me, "Oh hello Ms. Darkovia," He says looking into my eyes with a smile on his face.

"Hello headmaster how have you been?" I asked him clasping my hands behind my back smiling happily.

"My day has been," He said pausing for a second, "Eventful, what with general Ironwood coming here with his army, the upcoming Vytal festival, and the new year, and teams. I would say that everything so far has been eventful."

"Yes I would assume so, oh have you talked to m-" I start to ask Ozpin a question right as Glynda Goodwitch interrupts me by speaking to Ozpin.

"Sir we really must be going Ironwood is waiting for us in your office." She said sighing looking at me, "Sorry but I have to take the headmaster now, we have a meeting."

I nodded sighing heading away from them. "Now time to continue searching for my brother." I sighed out to myself sadly.

 **?'s POV**

Walking through a field I spot something shining in the grass sitting under a leaf. "What the?" I ask myself walking over to the leaf removing it. Upon removing it I saw a dust covered white metal watch, with a silver chrome band. On the dial of the watch were roman numerals going from one to thirteen. This was an old watch, yet it looked so new.

"Put on the watch" I heard a quiet whisper call out.

"Who's there?" I call out looking around placing the watch on my wrist. As the watch strap wraps around my wrist I feel a sharp cold pain in my wrist before hearing another voice.

"Hello there, my name is Sandormeer I am the angel that was trapped in this weapon by the demon Utruban, what may I call you?" The mysterious female voice said calmly to me.

"Oh my name is-" I start to say before a rock lightly hits my head.

"Hey it's time to get going" A deep masculine voice says from behind me.

"O-okay, also you don't have to hurt me" I say tears welling in my eyes as I turn around walking towards the man.

 **A month later**

 **EsDeath's POV**

Finally, it's time. The Vytal festival is here. Before the semester started I went, and made a new weapon, one that won't steal my soul, of course _Midnight Assassin_ is still with me at all times. My trench coat has been replaced with a simple cloak that covers the left side of my body, this new cloak is a small cloak barely reaching my hip. At the bottom of the cloak it looked tattered, and ripped, going down the cloak were cyan blue flames going down from around the neck to the bottom of the cloak, giving the look of embers. Under that I wore a tight black long sleeved jacket with a zipper that went down to the center of my chest. Underneath the jacket was a short sleeved gray shirt that had a print of my symbol covering the front of the shirt. My pants were the same pants I had before but instead of the red splatter they were just plain black. I had a red sash draped around my waist, with a small patch of my symbol on it. Finally I had my normal face mask put on wearing it all the time since my parent's death.

A few weeks ago me, Muerte, and Nora all got a letter telling us that our parents were killed in another dust robbery. I was brought out of my thoughts by my sister's voice.

"Hey EsDeath you ready?" I heard her calm caring voice speak as I felt her hand on my shoulder.

I nodded as Professor Ports booming voice came over the loud speaker. "Welcome to the Vytal festival," he said as I looked in front of me seeing that the other team had arrived, "For this first match we have team _DEMN_ hailing from Beacon, and team _VRNA_ hailing from Shade."

"Yah Muerte I'm ready" I say smirking as an ocean arena appears behind me, and a forest arena appears behind team _RAVN_. "Let's kick their butts." I finish as I hear the countdown boom over the speakers.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"BEGIN!"

 **So there you have it the beginning of the sequel. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sadly I didn't put that much work into it mainly because I don't want to spoil anything that will appear in later chapters. So I want to ask you guys to try something. Dust Winters if you're reading this you cannot participate in this. So the thing I want you guys to try, I want to see if anyone here can guess the names of team RAVN, and/or guess who the person picking up the watch was, and their gender. Leave your guesses as a review, and if you don't decide to do that can you please leave a review telling me what you like, and what you don't so far. Well until next time.**

 **-EsDeath signing off**


	2. Quick note about Team DEMN

**Hey guys your neighbourhood hitman EsDeath here. Look so I need to say something quickly. So due to me no longer being very good friends with the creator of Drerius I no longer am able to use him in my fanfic. This won't be a very drastic change I can still continue the story I will just be changing the D in DEMN from Drerius Morbide to Darsius Vorleon. He will still be a faunus but I am changing it slightly. Due to this the Fanfic,** ** _A Presence of Evil_** **will be put on hold until further notice. Sorry about this but it needed to be done. Sadly until next time.**

 **-EsDeath signing off**


	3. A flashback a feud's beginning

**Hey everybody your neighborhood hitman here. So after a fairly long time I'm finally bringing you guys the next chapter to** ** _RWBY: A Presence of Evil_** **. I hope you guys enjoy it. I wasn't planning on doing that much for this chapter so I don't think it will be that long. anyways here it is enjoy.**

 **EsDeath's POV**

I stood across from the team named _VRNA_. That's when I noticed him, a man named _Razen Tesier_. He had his emblem tattooed under his left eye. His emblem was a white snake tooth with a green water drop coming off the tip of the tooth, his emblem reached down to the left side of his mouth. His outfit was odd to say the least. He wore a forest green long sleeve shirt though the left sleeve was cut off at the shoulder. He had a black fleece sleeveless jacket. On his green shirt he had a yellow X crossing over his torso. He had black pants that faded into the similar green color of his shirt near his knees. He has steel colored boots that go up to the kneecaps over his pants. Finally, he had a black fedora with a mint green band running around it. On his back was a large assault rifle. He stood right in front of me waving to the crowd when he noticed me too.

He laughed, and smirked lightly, "Heh you," he said nodding his head lightly.

"You" I growled baring my teeth under my facemask staring right at him. I felt someone standing behind me, and I realized it was the presence of Utruban. Feeling a small hand on my shoulder I started calming down, and looked to my right seeing Muerte shaking her head. Slowly the presence of my demon friend faded.

"So we get to settle things sooner than I thought" I heard Razen taunting from the other side of the arena.

"I'll make you pay for what you did to Angel," I said angrily reaching up grabbing the handle to my sword.

* * *

 **Beacon Cafeteria: Two days before the Vytal Festival beginning**

 **EsDeath's POV**

I walked into the cafeteria seeing a mix of people from different schools. Something I found odd though was I saw three people running out of the cafeteria chasing a small metal animal looking thing. 'One, two, and three' I counted in my head thinking to myself. 'Wait where's Angel normally she is always with _AXIS_?'

"Filthy faunus like you don't belong in a cafeteria, they belong in a farm" I heard a deep masculine voice from somewhere in the cafeteria. I looked around seeing a man in green, and black pulling at the wings of a faunus girl.

"Hey!" I called out rushing over to the man grabbing his hand twisting it around his back before pushing him away causing him to stumble over. I looked at the girl sitting at the cafeteria bench in tears. "Angel go find Xavier" I said calmly wiping her tears away.

"You're friends with this filthy faunus?" I heard the man ask as I turned around facing him.

"So what if I am what's it to you?" I asked glaring at him crossing my arms angrily.

"Nothing its just that faunus are filthy creatures that don't deserve friends" He said walking over to me extending his arm. "Name is Razen Tesier let me show you how it's supposed to be"

I looked down at the man's hand when I felt Angel's arms wrap around my waist, and I smiled placing my hand on her hands clasped around me. "No I'll never do that, not when I love such a sweet faunus" I said calmly looking down at Angel.

"YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH A FAUNUS!" The man said enraged grabbing the collar of my jacket pulling me out of Angel's grasp, "WE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO LOVE FILTH LIKE HER!" He said hitting her to emphasize his point.

Seeing her cheek red from the hit enraged me, and I grabbed his arm bending it to the point of breaking before kicking his legs out from under him, and threw him through one of the large glass windows. "Don't you dare lay a hand on her." I said staring at him with a fire in my eye.

He stood up as I walked through the broken glass, and right as I was about to throw a punch Necrosis ran in front of me. "You don't need to do this make sure our team wins than eventually fight him in the tournament" She said extending her arms stopping my advance.

With that I glared at him, and he spoke before leaving holding his arm, "I'll destroy you in the Vytal Festival, and that faunus too"

* * *

 **Present Day**

"3"

"2"

"1"

"BEGIN!"

I charged at Razen my sword at the ready before feeling a metal fist collide with my face knocking me spiraling over to the edge of the center area of the arena. "What the?" I ask standing seeing a girl looking at me. She wears a red angle cut midriff top with short sleeves and two yellow stripes going from the right shoulder to the left hip. She wears a white knee length skirt, with red lines running down the skirt on the front, and on both sides. Under the skirt she has tight fitting pants the go into her black combat boots with blades on the back moving up her legs over the middle of her calf. She wears a white cloak that covers her body, and fades down into red half way down the cloak. Finally, she wears a headdress consisting of a silver head band with encrusted jewels one for each month of birth. The headdress had multiple loops coming off it that ran from the front of the band around to the back, each loop was made of a gold chain. "Who are you?" I asked rubbing my cheek where I was hit.

"My name is _Vestra Tesier_ I'm the leader of VRNA" She said smiling as I noticed her arms, and legs were covered in white metal.

"No it's re-emerged" I heard Utruban say.

"He's talking to you isn't he, Utruban?" I heard Vestra ask as she slowly started walking over to me.

I stabbed my sword into the ground, and shrugged off my cloak watching her do the same, "Operation II" I said feeling the black metal of _Midnight Assassin_ cover my arms, and legs.

"He is isn't he" She said smiling walking over to me.

"How do you know of him" I asked as I started advancing towards her.

"Oh I'm sure he'll tell you" She said laughing lightly.

"Utruban is she wearing what I think she's wearing, is that why she knows about you?" I asked not speaking aloud.

"Yes it is it's the other half of _Midnight Assassin_ , it's _Dawn's Mercenary_ " I heard him reply. For some reason he sounded terrified though I've never heard him sound so scared.

 **So there you have it, a flashback, a love interest for EsDeath, the beginning of round one, and the emergence of a second half to Midnight Assassin. I hope you guys enjoyed. One thing. Angel, and Team AXIS are not mine. They belong to my friend who's name on here is Diablo, watch for him as he will be writing a fanfiction as well that will go along with mine. Well until next time.**

 **-EsDeath signing off**


	4. A Battle Raged

**Hey guy's your friendly neighborhood hitman. So I don't want to say much in this little part so onto chapter four.**

"This battle seems very evenly matched with there only being one person eliminated so far." Professor Port said happily over the loud speaker.

"Yes at the very beginning of the battle EsDeath Valkyrie of team _DEMN_ started to take on two different members of team _VRNA_ , during which the youngest member of team _VRNA_ , _Astrid Tesier_ used his staff to immediately ring out _Darsius Contrane_ , so far this is turning into an exiting battle." Doctor Oobleck replied to his collogue.

 **EsDeath's POV**

I smashed through a tree before pulling up my shield blocking an axe being thrown at me. "Come on, seriously, this, this is the fight you put up. You almost destroyed me in that cafeteria, what's changed?" Razen said picking up his axe jumping towards me from the left side while Vestra lunged at me from the other.

"O-operation V" I whispered weakly.

"Commencing operation V" The robotic voice said to me. I felt my leg armour appear over my legs, and slowly I stood.

"Extend" I said staring at the ground. Once I said extend spikes lodged into the ground appearing from the metal on my legs, holding me against the ground. Right before the axe, and the blade hit me from both sides, two shields appeared from my forearms blocking them. "This is only the beginning Razen" I stated looking at him over the top of my shield on the left side, "I assure you," I finished releasing the spikes, and jumping into the air doing a corkscrew flip hitting Vestra in the side of the head with the front of my shield, and simultaneously hitting Razen in his stomach with the edge of the other shield.

Quickly I moved away from them running towards my sword. "Operation I" I said feeling the shields retract, leaving just the leg, and arm armour, before hitting a barricade just before getting to my sword. "Huh?" I asked confused as I saw a dark purple, almost black barrier appear with little randomly scattered yellow dots some of them in large clusters. In spirals, and many other shapes.

"It's called Sympan Tholus" A quiet feminine voice said from my right.

 **Muerte's POV**

I stood up shaking my head before getting knocked down again by a large staff broken up into different segments creating a large whip like staff. "Come on let's fight fairly" I said as I slowly pulled up _Caeli_ launching a lightning round at a man holding a giant staff. He was wearing grey long sleeve shirt with two yellow vertical stripes going from his shoulders to his hips. He had black pants with the right pant leg torn off from the knee down.

"But what is the fun in that?" He asked smiling lightning shocking him.

"Well it's quite fun in fact" I heard Necrosis say as she slammed her hammer down on the man pushing him into the ground creating a crater like the one I was sat in.

"Thanks for the assist, you go," I started before being cut off by my older sister.

"I'm going after the one with the axe," She said placing her hammer on her shoulder moving towards him slowly.

"Uh yah" I said as I walk towards the man stuck in the ground, "Do you just want to forfeit or what?" I asked laughing slightly.

"Never" He said getting up, "I'll never concede" He said standing up grabbing his staff.

I sighed, and leapt up pulling my staff above my head, slamming it down on the mans head knocking him into the ground. I hit him with enough force to knock him of off the ground. The bounce gave enough of a gap between him, and the ground to allow me to use my staff to knock him into the air again. "Sorry kid you're done," I said smirking as I split _Caeli_ , and _Narka_ , and started to unload my mags into him. The mags had enough power to throw him out of the arena ringing him out.

"Amazing, simply amazing, Astrid Tesier has been thrown out of the arena by Muerte Darkovia" I heard Professor Port say over the microphone.

"Yes it appears she used the musket form of her bow staff _Ceali_ , and _Naraka_ to shoot him out of the arena." Doctor Oobleck said with enthusiasm to his collogue.

"Now who's next?" I asked sarcastically. As soon as I said that I felt, and metal fist collide with my face, and I was launched across the arena landing in the water in the ocean are, unable to get up.

"Another knock out," Oobleck said astounded.

"Yes right after her knock out of Astrid Tesier, Muerte Darkovia herself was defeated by Vestra Tesier" Professor Port said laughing lightly.

"Don't forget one of the greatest aura depletion methods I've seen in the tournaments" Oobleck said smiling.

"Ah yes Nevia Tesier has lost all her aura when EsDeath Valkyrie pulled her into one of his rifts created by his semblance _Rift Walker_ " Port said leaning towards the arena.

 **EsDeath's POV**

"Sorry what exactly is this supposed to do" I asked looking at the girl trapping me. She wore a dark purple thigh length dress. On her torso – which was large by the way – were two diagonal stripes going from her left shoulder to her left hip, on the dress were golden spots scattered around like stars. Under her dress she had tight black leggings. Finally, she had dark purple heels, and two golden bracelets on each wrist.

"It's called Sympan Tholus, it's my semblance, I can create a large deoxygenated dome in which you lose aura due to the no oxygen," She explained placing her hands on her hips.

I laughed, and she looked dumbfounded. "Well you see that would be good to work on others, but sadly it shall not work on me," I replied laughing.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked afraid looking shocked.

"My mask here," I said pointing to it, "It enables me to walk through the rifts I create with my semblance" I explained swiping my left hand down causing a hole to appear out of no where. I smiled stepping through it, disappearing into thin air.

She looked around dumbfounded, and frightened. "Where did you go coward?" She asked me as the dome disappeared.

"I'm behind you," I said no where to be seen, "I'm in front of you," again not appearing, "I'm beside you" I said appearing grabbing her throat my crimson eye alight with a flame. "You see the thing I was saying about my mask is that it creates oxygen when there is none, which allows me to stay in the rifts where there is no oxygen" I finished explaining pulling her into the rift.

 **Necrosis' POV**

"I'm going after the one with the axe" I said placing my hammer on my shoulder slowly walking towards the man from earlier.

"Oh well if it isn't the witch that stepped before me, and the faunus lover" He said smiling as he bowed "my name is Razen shall we proceed with a fight" He finished turning sideways holding his hand up holding his fingers in a ninety-degree angle, bending them in a taunting way.

"You'll live to regret that" I exclaimed swinging my hammer at Razen, who simply smirked, and brought up his axe causing my hammer to collide with the edge of the blade.

"Oh seems you're hurt" He said smiling.

"What?" I asked confused as I saw him pull away, and spin his axe. I watched as the axe blade receded into the weapon, and a mag, stock, and butt of an assault rifle appeared.

"You're hurt" He said firing a full mag at me launching me into the trees.

"Very hurt" I heard the voice of a girl say as a meta fist collided with my stomach slamming me into the ground.

"Amazing, simply amazing, Astrid Tesier has been thrown out of the arena by Muerte Darkovia" I heard Professor Port say over the microphone.

"Yes it appears she used the musket form of her bow staff _Ceali_ , and _Naraka_ to shoot him out of the arena." Doctor Oobleck said with enthusiasm to his collogue.

"Another knock out," Oobleck said astounded.

"Yes right after her knock out of Astrid Tesier, Muerte Darkovia herself was defeated by Vestra Tesier" Professor Port said laughing lightly.

"Don't forget one of the greatest aura depletion methods I've seen in the tournaments" Oobleck said smiling.

"Ah yes Nevia Tesier has lost all her aura when EsDeath Valkyrie pulled her into one of his rifts created by his semblance _Rift Walker_ " Port said leaning towards the arena.

 **EsDeath's POV**

I smiled, and stepped out of the rift closing it, and watched as her aura started depleting. "This should be easy" I said crossing my arms smiling.

"Amazing, simply amazing, Astrid Tesier has been thrown out of the arena by Muerte Darkovia" I heard Professor Port say over the microphone.

"Yes it appears she used the musket form of her bow staff _Ceali_ , and _Naraka_ to shoot him out of the arena." Doctor Oobleck said with enthusiasm to his collogue.

"Another knock out," Oobleck said astounded.

"Yes right after her knock out of Astrid Tesier, Muerte Darkovia herself was defeated by Vestra Tesier" Professor Port said laughing lightly.

"Don't forget one of the greatest aura depletion methods I've seen in the tournaments" Oobleck said smiling.

"Ah yes Nevia Tesier has lost all her aura when EsDeath Valkyrie pulled her into one of his rifts created by his semblance _Rift Walker_ " Port said leaning towards the arena.

I smiled, and opened the rift facing the ground in the air watching Nevia fall unconscious onto the ground. "Wait what was that" I asked turning seeing Muerte face down in the water. "MUERTE!" I yelled sprinting towards her.

 **Necrosis' POV**

I groaned getting up seeing Razen, and Vestra walking towards EsDeath. I got back onto my feet, and grabbed Fia running to get up to Razen.

"Looks like you're defeated" I said watching him turn around to me as I slammed the head of the hammer into his torso knocking his fedora off. After he was stunned I swung my hammer over my head bringing the scythe blade up hitting him between his legs seeing the pained expression before turning around, pulling Fia, and Razen over my head slamming them both into the ground. I smiled, "see defeated," I finished as I swung the hammer across the ground, and knocked him out of the arena. "Oh also you're hat it is mine now" I yelled to him picking up the hat placing it on my head.

"Ooo" Port said pained.

"That was the most brutal knock out of the match, Razen Tesier has been eliminated by Necrosis Darkovia through both aura depletion, and ring out" Oobleck said pained as well.

I looked up seeing the three remaining participants all just a few hits from aura depletion. "I guess I took more damage than I thought" I said as I heard EsDeath scream before being thrown over to me.

 **EsDeath's POV**

"Muerte are you okay?" I asked flipping her over placing my head against her chest listening for a heart beat. I sighed hearing a faint heart beat.

"I guess I went overboard on that hit" I heard Vestra speak walking through the water.

"You did this?" I asked standing up glaring at Vestra. My metal plating turning red the flame in my eye getting bigger.

"Yah I did" She said smirking placing a hand on her hip. I said nothing only charged at her. In my rage my vision tunneled, and I was only able to see her, which led to my down fall. I felt my legs fall out from under me as she side stepped, and tripped me pushing me into the ground. "Operation XXX" She said as I saw nothing happen, except her finger tips changed slightly. On the tips of her fingers needles protruded. "Corruption mode"

I screamed feeling the needled go into my head. I heard him scream too.

I went into my mind, and saw Utruban smiling tears streaming down his face. "Utruban what's wrong?" I asked as I saw him walk towards me extending his hand. I grabbed it, and he pulled me into a hug crying, and he whispered something into my ear.

"Goodbye"

 **So there you go guys. So there were parts that were repetitive, that is because of the fact that in this chapter I'm going through multiple characters POV, and they all heard certain things but different things were happening during the time a different person heard what was said. Well until next time.**

 **-EsDeath signing off**


	5. He's gone, and he took something

**Hey guys, it's your friendly neighborhood hitman. I'm bringing you the fifth installment of** ** _RWBY: A Presence of Evil._** **I hope you like this, I worked pretty hard on it. Enjoy.**

 **EsDeath's POV**

"Come on EsDeath wake up" I heard Necrosis say as I slowly opened my eyes.

I was laying on the ground Necrosis leaning over me. I slowly leaned up seeing Vestra standing in the water. "Necrosis" I whispered

"What?" She questioned leaning down to hear me better.

"He's gone, Utruban, he's gone, I can't hear him anymore" I whispered struggling to stand up with her support almost falling over.

"You're weak I believe I'll wrap this up now" I heard Vestra say smiling placing a hand on her hip, "Operation XVI"

"Necrosis, forfeit I'll handle this" I said stepping towards Vestra. Necrosis started to argue, but I glared back at her my eye alight with a cyan flame. "I can handle this, now go!" I said growling lightly. I startled her, I even startled myself lightly.

"You can't expect to win alone in your condition, you're stumbling over yourself" She said laughing "I'll finish this quickly" She finished as she launched two white blades at me. The blades she launched were different from mine as hers had a metal chain attaching them to her wrists.

'Perfect' I thought standing up straight finally feeling rejuvenated. As the blades came towards me, I stepped to the side moving out of the way of the blades grabbing the chains. I pulled the chains as hard as I could, causing her to get launched towards me. I smiled as I saw her confused expression as I extended my right arm causing her body to fly out from underneath her. I smirked "what was that about me not being able to defeat you in my current state" I said sarcastically as I grabbed her head my hand covering her face, as I went down onto one knee slamming her head into the ground causing it to create a large crater upon impact.

"That is it. The end of the first match of the Vytal Festival, and might I add an amazing ending" I heard professor Port's voice say over the speaker as I blacked out collapsing face first into the ground.

 **Three days later**

I woke up slowly beside my sister in the med bay. "Hey, Muerte" I said weakly sitting up, "Muerte, are you, okay?"

"She'll be fine; you both will nurse said you guys just need time to rest" I heard Darsius say walking into the room.

I looked up to my blind friend, seeing his eyes closed, "There is only one now isn't there?" I asked sadly looking down.

"You're alone, he is gone yes" He said opening his eyes. Darsius was of course wearing his usual outfit which consisted of a black t-shirt with a short emerald green jacket with indigo Husky head outline, and black pants with emerald colored stalagmites coming up from his ankles to his thighs.

"So what happened?" I asked groaning getting up.

Upon my getting up Darsius rushed towards me as best he could. "EsDeath you need to lay down you're too weak" He said quickly.

"No Darsius I can't lay down, I have to train I was chosen for the doubles with Muerte" I said stumbling to the door. "My father said don't sit back, and let everything pass by you, so come, walk with me, and tell me what happened"

I stumbled walking out of the room with Darsius sighing grabbing my shirt following me.

We walked for a while finally reaching a courtyard where we could talk. "Darsius I need to sit down" I said groaning as I sit on a bench. "Now what happened?"

"Well what do you last remember?" Darsius asked leaning against a railing nearby.

"I remember taking out that girl in the battle than shortly after that blacking out, next thing I know I'm in the infirmary" I explained resting on the bench.

"Well after you blacked out medics rushed down, and got you, and Muerte, and took you to the infirmary but they wanted to keep you for longer than necessary" Darsius said looking away for a second.

"Why is that?" I asked leaning towards him my curiosity peaking.

"Well um you see I think Utruban was hiding things from you" He said looking straight at me, "Specifically genes"

 **Muerte's POV**

Slowly I opened my eyes, and groaned sitting up. "Hey you're awake"

I looked up, and saw the face of one of the enemies from before. "Hi I'm Nevia" She said smiling.

"What are you doing here?" I ask getting defensive groaning holding my bandaged chest.

"Relax I'm not here to fight, quite the opposite really" She said bowing to me holding her hands clasped in front of her body, "I'm sorry for how my big sister acted during your fight it was uncalled for, and quite distasteful"

"Uh yah it's okay" I said groaning struggling to sit up. I watched as Nevia slowly walked towards me extending her hands carefully grabbing my shoulders, and back helping me sit up. Oddly enough it didn't cause as much pain as I thought. "Okay so what is up with your family?" I asked her looking at her small smile.

"They are an undesirable bunch" She said taking a long pause to sigh deeply, "When we were younger we never felt that anyone was different than us we were all people, but than one day when we were in our early school years something changed in Vestra."

"What do you mean? What happened?" I asked intrigued by her story, leaning in like a little kid hearing a storybook for the first time.

"She changed her way of thinking," Nevia said pausing, "She came to us one day, and started blabbering nonsense."

 **Flashback Nevia's POV**

"Hey guys we should go hang out with the Sardion's kids they are friendly, and I love the way their tails wag back, and forth when they are happy," I said laying on my back under a large oak tree with my brothers.

"You just want to go see them because you think Feron's hot" I heard Astrid tease snickering lightly. I blushed a deep scarlet colour, and shook my head watching Razen slam his fist on our little brother's head gently enough to not hurt him too much.

"Knock it off dimwit she's too young to date, and besides anyone who wants to date her has to pass my test" Razen said chewing on the pretzel sticks he bought, he smiled as he moved his rook into a spot on the chess board he brought, "Check mate" he said slyly to Astrid.

"I looked at him glaring lightly, "Razen I don't need you to tell me who I can, and can't date" I said crossing my arms moving my head to the side facing away from him.

"Nevia," Razen said causing me to look at him. I looked at him, and saw him looking at me with calm caring eyes, "I know you don't like me acting like this but I need to cause you're my little sister someone needs to take care of you, and make sure you don't get hurt, and we don't have a dad to do that for you so I'm going to do it, and make sure you don't get hurt" He said smiling making me smile back.

"Thank you big brother," I said laying down.

"Guys" I heard our older sister say. I looked up, and watched her walking up the hill towards us.

"What's up Vestra? I asked leaning on my elbows looking at her, "Oh hey we're thinking of going to the Sardion's house for a while you in?"

"We will never be going there again" She said a shadow cast over her eyes, "Faunus are evil, we will never hang out with them again"

"What?!" We all said getting up looking at her surprised.

"Do you know what faunus are?" She asked glaring at us all, "They. Are. Grimm." She said pausing with each word.

"Grimm?" I asked dumbfounded, "You think they are Grimm, wow I must be related to an idiot" I said walking away.

"Where are you going?!" She yelled at me her voice furious.

"To the Sardion's" I replied turning around.

"Don't go to that Grimm infested place" She said walking towards me.

"They aren't Grimm" I said getting angry, "Grimm don't have aura, the Sardion's do"

"They are Grimm who stole the aura of a Huntsman, or Huntress" She said glaring at me.

"I've had enough of this" I said walking away.

 **Present Day Muerte's POV**

"Oh so that's what happened" I said after she finished her story, "Why does she believe that?" I asked looking out the window seeing EsDeath, and Darsius walking through the courtyard.

"I don't know" Nevia said looking at me as I stood up groaning, "What are you doing?" She asked a hint of worry to her voice.

"Getting ready" I replied walking to the door.

"For?" Nevia asked grabbing me stopping me from going any farther.

"I was chosen for the doubles round" I said looking at her, "I have to get ready" I finished leaving the room running down the hall.

 **EsDeath's POV**

"What do you mean he hid things from me?" I asked Darsius standing in the courtyard looking at him.

"Your eye" He said looking at me.

"What about it?" I asked him placing my hand on my face by my eye.

"It's silver not the normal crimson colour" He said looking down.

"What?" I asked my eye widening in surprise.

"Also your skeleton" He started before Muerte showed up.

"EsDeath let's train together, let's have a sparing match" She said giddy looking at me happily.

"Spar with her, get ready I'll tell you the rest before your battle" Darsius said walking away.

 **Outside the arena, half an hour away from the match**

"EsDeath" I heard Darsius say as he walked towards me holding _Midnight Assassin_. "This is something that was hidden from you" He said showing me my weapon which had a new number on it.

"Operation, XIV?" I asked looking at him.

"Use it in the match, I have no idea what it will do" He said smiling handing me my weapon.

"Got it" I said smiling back at him putting _Midnight Assassin_ on.

"Good luck" He said walking away.

"Thanks we won't need it" I said moving into the arena, tying my hair into one long pony tail.

"Things are about to get underway here with the final match of the doubles round" I heard professor Port's booming voice over the loud speaker.

"This last match is between to Beacon teams" Oobleck said to his cohort.

"Yes it is EsDeath Valkyrie, and Muerte Darkovia of team DEMN from beacon, I heard those two are supposed to be in the infirmary right now, but alas inside they are here facing against Angel El Diablo, and Sky Gambit of team AXIS from Beacon" He said excitedly, "Let's not delay anymore, 3, 2, 1, Begin!"

"Operation XIV" I said before screaming in pain.

 **So what did you guys think. Did you like the little flash back? Or the thing that EsDeath, and Muerte's father said to them to make them act this way despite being injured? Well whatever you liked, I hope you liked the chapter as a whole. I've been working on this one for a while, and I hope you guys liked it. Well until next time.**

 **-EsDeath signing off.**


	6. The Doubles Match

**Hey guys your neighborhood hit man. I want to apologize for the massive delay in this chapter but I have a good reason for delaying it. I'm lazy. I wanted to procrastinate this because of stuff going on in my life. This past few months have been pretty hectic for me. Well enough about me I want you guys to see if you like this chapter.**

Pain filled me as I felt my nerve metal crawl through my skin covering my bones, before feeling it explode through my skin, and coat my body. I watched as the black metal turn white. My hands gained claws on my fingertips same as with my feet.

"E-EsDeath are you okay?" I heard Muerte ask. Her voice was drowned out by a ringing in my ears. Slowly the ringing stopped, and I heard fear in her voice.

Sighing I stood up shaking hearing the metal moving around my body. I looked down surprised by how easily the metal moved, thinking that there would be some difficulty due to it coating my entire body. "Uh yah I'm fine, but what is this?" I asked myself looking down at my hands before looking at Muerte. She saw my looking at her than gasped. "What is it?"

"Your eye it's," She said stopping in a long pause, "It's blue."

I was confused, and a little unnerved this had never happened to me before, and I questioned what was happening, but never the less we had a battle to complete. I pushed the worry about my eye being blue rather than the silver I knew, and loved, "Come on we have a match to finish," I said turning to the other side seeing my girlfriend, and Sky Gambit. Sky was an interesting character to say the least. Her left arm had a red long sleeved glove that went to her elbow, and had the fingers cut off, her right arm had a yellow sleeve that went from her elbow to her shoulder. She wore a grey shirt that wasn't long enough to cover her belly button. Her pants were the same grey colour, both of which had stripes of different colours across them. On her pants were a box on each leg where she held dust infused cards. She was a fox faunus, but she was different as she had nine tails each with a different coloured tip. She had shoulder length hair died two different colours, her bangs were red with streaks of blue, and the underside of her hair was dyed blue.

I had little time to react as one of her cards flew at me, reaching up I grabbed it quickly before I noticed the yellow colouring of the edge of the card. My eyes widened as I realized it was a lightning dust card. The electricity filled my armor, and I was paralyzed. I looked on as I was standing completely defenseless as I saw Angel floating in the sky before activating her semblance slowly blinding me as she got closer, and closer before colliding with the ground just in front of me causing me to go flying backwards knocking my mask off of my face. This action also somehow caused operation XIV to malfunction making the metal recede back into my skin to cover the bones.

I heard her sword collide with the ground as I laid on the ground looking at the sky breathing heavily the electricity still running through my metal. I saw her come into view blocking out the sun slightly causing a ray of light around her head, "You look like an angel right now," I said hearing the fight my sister, and Sky were having not noticing us at all. That's about when she bent down sitting on her knees picking up the top half of my body resting it on her knees, and then I saw it. Tears. She was crying her quiet sobs pierced through my heart like an arrow through the chest. Slowly I reached a hand up touching her cheek brushing the tear stains away looking into her eyes, "What's wrong?" I asked forgetting that my hair was tied into a long pony tail, and my mask was a few feet from me.

"I-I'm so sorry E-EsDeath," She sobbed placing a hand on my cheek tracing my scar with her thumb. She knew about the scar now. "I-I never wanted t-to hurt you," She said as her tears started landing on my cheeks.

I sighed, and started speaking to her, "There is something I have to tell you," I said turning away from her gaze embarrassed, "It's why I was hesitant to date you," I sighed out before continuing on, "When I was five, Muerte, and I were in a really bad car crash, my mother, and father died instantly," I said my voice shaking, "We had a head on collision, and the front of the car crushed my parents, and sent a shard of the windshield directly into my right eye, causing the scar you see now," I said finishing my story.

"S-so that's why y-you said you were only afraid of letting p-people into your life?" She asked her voice cracking.

"Yah," I said looking up at her. I saw the sadness in her eyes, and I couldn't stand it. I quickly leaned up, and pulled her down slightly, as I placed my lips against hers closing my eyes. The first time I ever kissed her. The world seemed to fade away. The noise of the gasping crowd, and the combat going on near me was drowned out. All that mattered was me, and Angel. I pulled away, and looked at the stunned look on her face.

"W-why did y-you do that?" She asked her face redder than I've ever seen. It was redder than the time she came up to me in a dress, and asked me to the school dance. Embarrassed she put her head on my chest hiding it from my gaze.

"I don't know," I said as I turned her head to face me, as I pulled her into another kiss. This time I felt her hand on my chest as it clenched holding my shirt.

"HEY!"

We broke apart, and turned to see Sky storming towards us a large amount of rubble behind her in the ruins field. Angel stood to greet her, "I-I'm sorry I didn't fight in the battle, I need to be sure I didn't hurt him." As Angel finished what she was saying Sky pulled her hand back, and slapped Angel.

The part of me which is protective kicked in, and in the matter of seconds I was standing holding Sky in the air by her shirt my teeth ground together my eye targeted solely on hers. "Don't. You. Ever. Hit. Her. Again." I said my voice, and anger raising with each word. I felt a flame burning in my chest as I heard Angel whimpering lightly.

"Hold that thought," Sky said knocking my hands away from her shirt walking calmly over towards the rubble in the ruins. I turned to Angel, and saw her holding her cheek lightly. I pulled her into me holding her as she hid her face in my chest.

 **Muerte's POV**

I saw the sky start to brighten, and all I could think was that this wasn't going to be fun. Looking ahead I saw a card with a yellow edge fly towards me. Quickly I pulled Ceali, and Naraka from their holsters on the back of my waist. I stepped back slightly aiming Ceali at the card firing a lightning dust round to counteract the card. As the two dust infused weapons collided right in front of me it caused a large explosion of lightning that sent me flying into the desert area crashing through the one dead tree that was there. I got up one knee against the ground looking at her nimbly moving towards the ruins. Standing I charged towards her running into the ruins. I ran past EsDeath laying on the other girls lap. Ignoring this I charged towards the girl putting Ceali, and Naraka together spinning, as I swung them at her, hitting her in the side throwing her into a wall in the ruins. Smiling I looked at her before my smile fades away watching her form a giant tower rising above me anger on her face. I turned to start running away seeing EsDeath break apart from the girl for a brief moment before kissing her again. "What the?" I ask myself as I feel a huge weight crush me.

A little while went by before I saw light again, and a hand extend to me. Grabbing it with closed eyes to avoid the brightness of light I thanked who I thought helped me out. "Thanks EsDeath," I said sighing scratching the back of my head opening my eyes slowly seeing not EsDeath but the girl who just beat me. "You?"

"Yes me, my name is Sky, Sky Gambit," She said through her teeth as she extended her hand again.

I took her hand shaking it as I introduced myself, "Hi I'm Muerte, Muerte Darkovia," I said smiling before turning to walk towards my brother. As I neared EsDeath I picked up Ceali, and Naraka putting them together as I swung it at EsDeath's head hitting him directly in the back of the head. "WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME?" I asked clearly upset.

"Muerte I know your upset but I didn't know if she was ready to tell anyone," EsDeath said holding this girl her face in his chest, and a scarf she was wearing, looking at me from the corner of her eye. She was honestly very cute, and like a switch I went from being upset to being ecstatic.

"Oh who cares she is so cute I can't physically be mad," I said almost squealing, "And look at you, you finally burst from your shell, and found someone who you let in despite your fear."

The girl blushed hiding her face in EsDeath's chest before he too blushed looking at me, "Yah well," He said pausing clearing his throat, "Muerte this is Angel El Diablo, Angel this is my sister Muerte."

She turned to me, "H-Hi Muerte, I-I'm Angel," She said her voice becoming more of a whisper as she spoke. It seemed so cute that my brother found someone he loved.

"Hey Muerte, we have to go now okay, I'll see you back at the dorms later tonight," EsDeath said grabbing my attention.

"Oh why so late?" I asked splitting Ceali, and Naraka placing them in their holsters.

"I'm taking Angel to the fairgrounds, I told her I'd go there with her after the match, so I'll see you later," EsDeath said as her held Angel's hand, and left departing from the stadium.

 **EsDeath's POV**

"Okay so onto the," I said pausing in between my words, "Fair," I started to slow down, "Grounds," I finished as my world went black as I fell forwards collapsing onto the ground. The last thing I heard before I was unconscious was Angel saying my named panicked.

 **There you go guys the newest chapter. I hope you guys liked it, and I hope it was worth the wait. Once again sorry about the delay. Well I'm going to go start the next chapter. Until next time.**

 **-EsDeath signing off**


	7. A Reunion

**Hey guys your neighborhood hit man. So I just want to say that I am uploading this, and than immediately going to finish the HTTYD chapter, so that will be up roughly the same time as this one. Well Enjoy.**

I woke slightly my vision still blurry feeling someone pick me up placing me down onto another surface. I turned weakly looking at Angel to see her crying. My heart dropped, and I went to reach out to her weakly but my hand dropped, and my vision turned to black once again.

I woke up again in a different room than the one I was in before. It looked familiar. I looked around, and I realized where I was. I was in the infirmary, and the platform I was on must have been some kind stretcher. My heart dropped again as I heard Angel from the side of the bed I was on. She was crying. I reached out weakly grabbing her hand. Her tears stopped slightly, and I gave a weak smile. I went to say something but the door flew open quickly with Muerte rushing in breathless.

Angel let go of my hand, and wiped her eyes, looking to Muerte. "I'll leave you two for a while also I'm not cute I'm ferocious, fear me," She said emitting a cute quiet roar sound as she was walking away. I started feeling weaker, and I closed my eyes again. Just then a bright light appeared in front of me, and I felt drawn to it. Slowly I moved towards it. As I reached the light I realized that I was still in the infirmary. I looked at Muerte, extremely worried. I watched as Angel had tears in her eyes as she sprinted from the room.

"Muerte, what's wrong?" I asked hearing this strange noise in the back of my head. She didn't react to my question, and I started to get worried as I realized what the sound was. It was a flat line. I turned around seeing the heart monitor that I was attached to show the flat line as my heart beat ceased.

"Well I figured you would come here one day I just didn't realize how soon that would be."

 **Muerte's POV**

I turned watching Angel leave before we both heard a sound that made our hearts drop. The sound of a flat line. EsDeath had died. "N-no he can't b-be dead," I said tears welling up as I reached, and grabbed his hand. Angel just burst from the room running down the hall.

"Muerte we heard EsDeath was in the-" Necrosis said walking in with Darsius seeing EsDeath hearing the flat line. "No," Necrosis started crying as Darsius just held his sensitive ears.

"EsDeath is dead, I honestly thought that after his feats he wouldn't die," He said blindly walking over to EsDeath's bed, "How?"

That's right none of us even thought of how he died. He could have had a disease or something else equally as dangerous. "I wish we could find out how he died," I said wiping my tears as a nurse walked in.

"Oh dear no," She said hearing the flat line, "I have to tell Ozpin."

"Wait," Necrosis said reaching out to her, "How did he die?"

The nurse turned to us, "He died due to over exhaustion, he worked himself so much that his heart just stopped."

We were stunned. We caused his death.

 **EsDeath's POV**

I turned around, and saw him standing there. Standing there in his normal black suit, with red tie. Utruban. "YOU BASTARD!" I screamed, and lunged at him going to strike him. He simply caught my fist, and stopped my punch. "You hid stuff from me, I trusted you!"

"EsDeath I know you're mad but this is limbo, I need to decide whether you go to Heaven or Hell," he said sadly releasing my fist. "Now to go over everything you've done both good, and bad."

"No," I said staring at him, "I'm not going to either place, I'm going back down there that is where I belong you can chose to send me to one of those places but I will continue to fight until I get back to my sisters, my team, and Angel."

"There you are, okay once I'll neglect the rules," He said smiling pushing me backwards. He pushed me off the edge of the area we were standing on, and I fell down towards myself. I smiled as I fell feeling happy to go back to where I belong.

I woke up shortly after seeing someone standing over me she had dark brown hair reaching the middle of her back, with her two white leopard ears appearing on top of her head, she also had electric blue eyes. She was wearing a black collar around her neck with a black, and white tank top, and black pants, her white tail swinging lightly behind her. She had on two arm guards on both of her fore arms. I could also see a short quiver holding arrows sitting on the back of her waist. "W-who are you?" I asked weakly.

"Shush don't speak," she said looking at me. As she said this she covered her hand in a sea foam green mist before placing her left hand above me, and her other hand against my chest. As she was doing this I felt better.

"What are you doing?" I ask her breathing heavily.

"Healing, wolfy," She said looking at me, "Now stop talking."

"Wolfy, what do you mean?" I asked confusion the only thing I'm really conscious of. She grabbed a small hand mirror showing me what I looked like. On top of my head I saw two white wolf ears.

"Now stop talking!" She said agitated.

I stopped talking feeling dumbfounded. I was a faunus. But how? Both of my parents were human, I knew this. Before I could start thinking Muerte, and the rest of my team walked into my room. "EsDeath you're alive, and why do you have dog ears?" Muerte said stopping in the door.

The new girl turned to my sister, and said aggressively, "Stop talking I'm trying to heal him, or you know I could let him die again your choice."

Everyone stopped talking, and just waited for her to finish. Eventually I started to feel extremely tired as everything that happened to me the past few days finally hit me, and wore me down. Slowly I closed my eyes, and dozed off.

 **So how was it? Pretty bad I know. But anyways whether you liked it or not, that was the newest chapter, and as we progress much more will happen. See you soon.**

 **-EsDeath signing off**


	8. Training

**We are back after a very long time, my apologies for the long wait. So here we go with the next chapter.**

I sat against a tree in the forest feeling very much, defeated.

Upon my recent failure with operation XIV I decided to use Midnight Assassin more so I could gain better control over all it's parts. So far I decided to use operation IX, X, and XIV. Operation IX was almost identical to operation III with the two blades one Crimson, one black, but this one was different in the fact that if I shouted the command release, it would send the blades flying with a chain attached to them. Operation XIV I started to call Beast Mode as I started to feel much more like a wolf than a human. Operation X oddly enough was what I was having the most trouble with. Operation X caused metal to appear moving from my elbow down encasing my hand on my right arm. On the forearm a small crossbow emerged. Around my waist metal appeared, and made a quiver filled with crossbow bolts made from the same metal. The cool thing I found out about this operation is that when the bolts collide with something they will melt into puddles wherever they hit, and they gain a sensor so that whenever someone passes by it sends vibrations to the crossbow allowing me to know if someone is near.

"Ugh I give up I can't use this thing" I said exasperated holding up the crossbow looking at it. Trying one more shot I line it up at the make shift target. I take aim, and let the arrow fly. Unforeign to me the arrow misses its target completely, and lands on a tree a few meters away from the training dummy I used as a target. Immediately after the bolt melted against the tree, the crossbow begins to shake warning me of someone's presence close by.

"Who's there?" I ask off to where the bolt collided with the tree. With no idea how much time I had to change into one of my more useful operations I decided to ready the bow.

"You really aren't good with that thing, are you? And you can put it down now I've had a lot more practice at hitting targets then you have, Wolfy" Says the voice echoing back from the trees. On the last word a faunus girl drops down from her perch on the tree that was shot, and lands gracefully. I notice her black and white spotted tail flick back and forth as she stood there looking at me,

"Well? Are you going to shoot first or am I going to?" She asked but her bow was slung across her back like all archers do when they're not readying their bow. Her quiver was along her waist band just poking out of the right side of her back she wore a white tank top shirt with black jeans, both her arms had what looked like hardened leather arm guards, she also wore a black leather collar with what i'm guessing is her symbol as the charm.

"I haven't got all day sweet cheeks, even for someone with your looks, who's shooting first? You or me?" And as fast as I could blink the girl swung her bow off her back and pulled the string not even notching an arrow, but just from the motion of her pulling the string the dust lit up and formed an arrow. We were now in a stalemate.

"You called me Wolfy, only one person has ever called me Wolfy." I said lowering my bow, "That healer from yesterday." I looked at her, and pulled up my shirt revealing some bandages. "Thank you, for healing me." I continued letting go of my shirt, " _Midnight Assassin_ operation I." I finished feeling the metal recede into my body.

She lets her arrow fly, it whizzes past my shoulder so close that if I so much as breathed differently it would have hit me. How could someone be so good with this type of weapon?

"Oops my hand slipped, sweetheart. Lucky for you cause I don't miss very often." She states sarcastically "But I saw you with that bow of yours and I can tell you need a lot of help. If you want I can show you a thing or two, I've kinda been with a bow since I was little. Oh ya my names Myst by the way."

"Nice to meet you Myst, I'm EsDeath but I guess you might have already known that," I say extending my hand towards her. "And if you're willing to teach me, I'd be fine with learning to use the bow I have."

Walking up to me she makes perfect eye contact and says "First things first, your form is sloppy, you aim at an angle, and your hands twitch as you pull the trigger.

"So much for taking it slow to start off huh" I ask slightly chuckling to myself and without breaking eye contact or the hand shake her tail flicks around grabs her bow string and fires another arrow this one landing directly in the middle of the target.

I watched analyzing every single movement, and memorizing them. "Show off," I said as I moved away slightly. "Operation X" I said feeling the metal emerge from around my waist, and around my right forearm. I grabbed a bolt from the quiver, and pulled back the string in the crossbow holding my hand open palm facing the ground. I aimed at the target, slowed my breathing, and closed my fist shaking slightly as the mechanism pulled back, and fired the bolt. I watched as the bolt flew right past the targets side close to where the waist line would be.

"Your front hand still twitches, that's what's throwing you aim of from side to side and your form still needs work you need to balance your stance." She says as she re-slings her bow over her shoulder

We continued training, and I continued to get more, and more accurate with every shot. Eventually I hunched over resting my hands on my knees breathing heavily. "I've already died of exhaustion once this week, I'd prefer not to do it again thanks." I said feeling my body grow ever more tired as the training continued

"This should help" she says walking up behind me and seductively places her hand on my chest and breaths lightly into my ear, "Does that feel better?" her hand began emitting the same sea foam green mist that she used when healing me in the hospital.

Once the glowing had stopped I moved away from her, and scratched at my ear. "Was the blowing in my ear necessary?" I ask looking at her disapprovingly.

"Oh come on Wolfy give me something I can go on here, this kitty needs her play time" she said meowing slightly.

I stood there my ears perked upwards embarrassed, and my cheeks even more red than Ruby Roses cloak. "Um sorry but I'm with someone right now, and I think I've learned a lot today, so I'm gonna get going." I said moving back slightly running right into the tree that I was sat against when she first appeared.

"Oh come on, be my big bad Wolfy just for now, we don't have to tell anyone. It can be just between this bad bad kitty and the big bad wolf in your pants there, Wolfy" she says walking over to where I had fallen on the ground and dropped to her hands and knees, just hovering closer and closer as her tail flicks and her ears moving as she did.

I moved my hand onto her shoulder trying to push her off me. When the crossbow started to vibrate on her shoulder.

With her pushing forward even as my crossbow vibrates on her shoulder she says "come on sweet cheeks..."

"No, this crossbow only vibrates when someone. Or something is near one of its fired bolts" I say as I gently move her to the side standing up.

"You make kitty sad..." she says as I stand up.

"Operation VI" I say aloud feeling the metal in my waist recede into my body the bolts disappearing from where they once were. I felt the metal extend from my left hand, and around both my legs from the knee caps down. "Who's there? Or what's there?"

As I shouted out my questions I saw the red eyes of two different Grimm appear a tall one, and a smaller one. As they moved forwards I saw that it was an Ursa, and a Boarbatusk.

"Okay you were right, well next time then Wolfy" Myst says standing up and drawing her bow. She pulled back the string, and the dust formed two different arrows, both a brilliant shade of red. She launched the arrows at the Grimm advancing towards us. I watched with amazement as the arrows collided with the targets, and they exploded upon the impact creating a cloud of smoke around the Grimm.

I charged the Ursa as the smoke cleared seeing that it's back had been badly injured. The Boarbatusk's armour protected it from any damage but it did stun it causing it to shake its head as if in a daze. As I got to the Ursa it reared up on its hind legs moving to swing at me. Unfazed I started to slide underneath the Ursa moving right between its legs to its back side narrowly dodging its swing.

"How's that Boarbatusk doing?" I asked Myst as I wrapped my arms around the Ursa's waist clasping my hands together.

"It's coming out of the daze, and I can't get a shot at it with its armour." Myst said as I looked at her. She had her bow drawn another fire dust arrow notched ready for the right shot to appear. I watched her eyes darting around the Boarbatusk, analyzing its movements.

I was snapped out of my reverie as the Ursa swung his paw towards me trying to hit me. "Keep it stunned I'll finish this up as soon as I can." I said as I used all my strength to lift the Ursa. The Ursa was much taller than I was. I was roughly 5'9" which meant that roughly with the Ursa on its hind legs it was about 7'5" tall. I struggled to lift it, groaning as I felt my knees weaken. But I eventually lifted it up, and pulled it over my head twisting to the side to stay upright as I slammed it into the ground, headfirst.

I finished my fight with the Ursa, panting heavily as I turned my focus to the Boarbatusk who just dodged one of Myst's arrows, and began to roll towards her. Charging, and aimed for the kill. Instincts kicked in, and I ran straight towards the Boarbatusk ignoring the pain, and tiredness in both my arms, and legs. When I was within range I lunged. Tackling the Boarbatusk, and grabbing its chest. I stood up holding it against me revealing its underside to Myst as I attempted to literally squeeze the life out of it.

"Myst you better be as good a shot as you say you are." I said as I held the Grimm up to her. I closed my eye, and held my breath as I heard the string of the bow send an arrow flying. The next thing I saw when I opened my eye is the Boarbatusk in my arms fading away. Headless.

"Nice shot." I said as I walked towards Myst. As I moved towards her a shadow loomed over me, and I turned around to see the Ursa from earlier standing above me on its hind legs. How did we not hear it coming towards us? How did it survive?

"Wolfy duck!" I heard Myst shout out. When I heard her words I fell backwards landing on my back, as three fire dust arrows landed inside the Ursa's chest. As if in slow motion I watched the arrows simultaneously explode in sync, splitting the Ursa in half, and sending the top half of it flying into the air to fade into nothing.

I turned to her, and got up dusting myself off. "Okay how did they get drawn to us?" Myst asked me her bow around her back already. "Grimm are drawn to negative feelings, and I don't think there was any negative feelings here," she said as she got right up against me moving her finger around my chest as if trying to seduce me again. She finished her sentence whispering in my ear. "Were there, Wolfy."

Slowly I moved away looking at her disapprovingly. "Operation I" I said as the metal receded, and I turned to walk back towards the school. "Thank you Myst, for healing me, and then training me."

 **There you go guys that was the end of the chapter. So quick note. Myst, Sky, and Angel are not my characters. They belong to my friend who is currently writing a story about RWBY as well. It's title is "A new AXIS" go read it if you liked this. Until next time.**

 **-EsDeath signing off**


	9. Something's Wrong

**Hey guys continuing on with RWBY: A Presence of Evil. Let's get right into it.**

On my walk back to the school from my rather. Interesting, training session I heard the familiar ping of my scroll go off. I stopped in the spot I was in, and reached underneath my cloak, and sash reaching into a small envelope bag attached to the right side of my waist in between my back, and my side. I opened it, and pulled my scroll out. I opened my scroll, and looked at a message from my sister. The message read; "EsDeath, something's happened. Something bad. Watch the video attached to this message, then find Little Red, I know you call her that. -Muerte."

I got worried, and opened the video attachment. The video was of one of the singles match, Yang vs. Someone I didn't know. The match seemed like a dance, amazing yet so dangerous, they were equal but eventually Yang came out on top. But then the man attacked her, and she struck down on top of his leg. And in mere seconds atlas guards were surrounding her. "Red, Yang," I said worried my eyes widening.

I sprinted towards the school activating Midnight Assassin's ninth operation. I launched the blades into the cliff wall, and used them to launch myself up the cliff in seconds.

I ran through the dorms moving as fast as I can, before I finally made it to team RWBY's door, and banged on it. "RED!" I yelled to the people inside the room. Slowly the door opened, and before me stood Yang Xiao Long of team RWBY, and her eyes were watery, and slightly red.

"Oh EsDeath, what do you want, are you looking for Ruby?" She asked wiping her eyes.

"Well yah but I was going to talk to her about what happened during your battle" I asked her as I watched her grow sadder.

"I didn't attack him, well I did but only because he attacked me first," she said as she moved back into her room. She seemed like she had been arguing that to many people already.

"What do you mean? Have others tried to say otherwise?" I inquired moving into the room slowly as if testing waters.

She looked at me confused, and allowed my entrance into the room. I sat down on the floor right in front of Weiss, and Ruby's bed. "Yah everyone saw me just attack him, nothing about him attacking me first though. Wait didn't you see that? Or did you just hear it from someone else?"

"My sister told me, she sent an attachment that showed your fight, she recorded it since she knew I wasn't going to the arena since I needed to train."

I said laying down on my back, "but I saw him attack you, I didn't know everyone else saw something different."

"What? Really? I thought everyone else saw the same thing, but you were looking for Ruby, from what I remember she went to the arena again, she left with Blake, and Weiss. They may still be with each other but I don't know." Yang said as she laid down on her bed, and rolled onto her side, "I'm going to rest for a bit, I'll talk to you later Pirate," she said laughing slightly.

"Ah that's a new one, let me guess the eye patch gave you that idea," I said laughing as I left the room. Before I left I heard her reply saying yes with a little giggle at the end.

I decided to head over to the arena looking for Red. I made it there in time to watch the end of the current battle. I came into the arena, and saw Pyrrha Nikos tear apart the combat ready girl Penny. My eyes widened, and I started to feel my eye water. "No"

I started to hear a muffled voice giving an elaborate speech but I couldn't hear it. I was snapped out of this daze by a hand on my shoulder. I turned, and saw Darsius, "EsDeath, you're never gonna believe this." He said clearly worried.

I stood up wiped my eye, and looked at my blind friend, "What is it?"

"There are hundreds upon thousands of life forms moving in. There is a Grimm invasion, and ones already here," he said pointing up.

As I looked up I saw a giant Nevermore land on the force field, screeching as it started pecking the field.

"This is gonna be fun isn't it," I said smiling as I turned to see Necrosis place her hammer on her shoulder, and Muerte pull out her muskets spinning them before attaching them to form the staff. And finally seeing Darsius pull his large sword from the sheath on the back of his waist.

"Yah this is gonna be fun," I say cracking my knuckles as I exit the arena moving to the docks. When I entered the docks I saw one of the Atlas robots attacking an alpha Beowolf.

"Guys I'll see you in the city," I said as I started walking towards the robot pulling it over my body spinning doing a full 360 as I ripped off the robots head throwing it away. "Let us so our job," I said smiling as I felt my armour cover my arms, and legs.

"Come on let's have some fun!" I said as I charged the Beowolf tackling him off the edge of the arena, and started out plummet towards the city below.

 **So yes I'm kinda skipping ahead some time but I wanted to get to the part where the Grimm destroys Vale. Well until next time.**

 **-EsDeath signing off**


	10. The Invasion

**This is it. We are nearing the end of this chapter of my RWBY story. I'm calling each story a chapter, so this is chapter two, and RWBY: The Team DEMN, was chapter one. Enjoy the rest of this story.**

I looked down as I was sat on a Beowolf's chest, and I saw just how much Grimm was down in the city. I grit my teeth, and activated operation IX again. Once the blades had fully emerged I shoved one of the blades through the Beowolf's face before launching a chained blade towards one of the Atlas evacuation ships.

The blade reached the ship but just barely. I grabbed the chain, and swung off the fading Beowolf pulling the blade that was stuck in its face out through the side of its head. I swung down towards another ship pulling the blade free, and back into its original place as I landed on the ship.

Once on the ship I ran down the length of the ship, and down over the windshield before jumping off. As I jumped off I closed my eye, and marveled at how amazing the breeze felt on my face. It made me forget what was happening around me. That was until a Griffin attacked me. The Griffin screeched at me, and as I opened my eye I saw it flying at me trying to use its claws to scratch at me.

I reoriented my body so that I was facing the ground, and when I was in the appropriate position I pulled my arms to my side, and fell towards the ground faster. As I went down I watched the Griffin, and sure enough it turned towards me again. It was intent on killing me.

Sighing I spun, and threw out my blade sinking it into the leg of the Griffin. I pulled on the blade, and I brought the Griffin to me. Once the Griffin was close enough I threw out my other blade towards the side in a fashion that would make it so it wrapped around the Griffin's neck. As I got closer to the Griffin I grabbed its head, and swung my body over it landing on its back, removing the blade from its leg. Using my right hand I pulled out my sword Tri-Ferra, and held it out forwards, and I pulled back on the chain as I made the Griffin descend towards the ground. "TO BATTLE!" I screamed out laughing vigorously as we plummeted.

We flew straight down towards the ground, but there were still several Griffins all flying towards me. Me, and my new Grimm "friend" dodged a few but there were some who were persistent to lose their lives, so every now, and then I had to remove the heads of Grimm as we flew down. Me, and the Grimm who I had now named Jimmy continued our descent before safely landing on the ground. Once on the ground I sat on its back for a bit still holding the chain. That's when I saw an Ursa standing in front of me, but also heard the whistling of air being parted extremely fast as something fell. I looked up, and saw Xavier as he fell straight towards the ground. I tapped Jimmy's head gently, and pointed at Xavier as I did so. "Superhero landing, superhero landing," I exclaimed gleefully as Xavier landed on the Ursa.

Xavier landed on the Ursa hooking one of his feet under its shoulder, and placing the other on top of the other shoulder. Before he effectively blew the Ursa to Valhalla. He had fired his weapons, and split the Ursa body in several pieces sending body parts everywhere before looking at me, and holding out a little black ear piece. "Here take this," he said as I took the comm piece from him.

"Okay," I said shrugging my shoulders as I placed the device in my right ear. After doing that I hopped off of Jimmy's back, and was surprised as he didn't attack me. Instead he just looked at me. "Listen bud there's a reason I named you Jimmy," I said as I pulled Tri-Ferra out, and swung diagonally severing the Grimms head from its body. "Because no one likes Jimmy."

After severing the Griffins head, and putting Tri-Ferra away I opened a rift, and as I was about to walk into it I turned, and saw Xavier punch a Beowolf caving in its skull before getting surrounded by Grimm. "Hope I don't get into a battle with him," I said, and entered the void.

Muerte's POV

I was sat in of the evac ships alongside my team, and many other huntsman, and huntresses. "Muerte, where is EsDeath?" I heard my older sister ask me.

"Well he should be down on the ground by now," I said as a blade flew into the ship sticking out of the floor, and colliding with the ceiling. "Or he's right below us."

We had a few more conversations before Angel walked over to us. "Hey Angel what's up?" I asked her as she smiled, and held out three black earpieces in her palm.

"Take these, they are comms, and they will allow us to hear everyone on the battlefield." She said, and handed us each a comm, which we promptly put into one of our ears. Darsius was hesitant at first, and refused to put it in his ear until he learned that the comm was made specifically for him, and would sense his aura, and the activation of his semblance to change the frequency of the comm automatically.

Angel then looked past me, and my team, and saw the hole in the ship. "Uh why is there a hole in the ship?" She asked pointing to it.

"Oh that was EsDeath don't worry."

EsDeath's POV

I walked through the void a bunch of garbled mess in my ear, until finally I emerged, and heard a very weird sound.

"Nah om."

"What the? What did I just. Hear," I said as my sentence slowed when I saw a giant nevermore fall out of the sky landing on a building. I stared dead panned looking at it finally I spun on my heels pointing towards several Grimm attacking civilians. "Got it this way."

I started sprinting towards the Beowolf's that were attacking some innocents. There was four of them, and that meant a quick boring battle, but never the less it will be fun to kill some Grimm. I whistled quickly gaining their attention, and allowed time for the civilians to get out of there. I smiled as one of the Beowolfs went to slash at me. I ran towards him, and slid under it launching my chain blade into its groin as I slid under it. Once I made it under it I stood, and jumped over the Beowolf behind him. This caused the Grimm with the blade stabbed inside him to flip over shoving its face into the ground. I pulled the blade ripping it out of the Beowolf pulling out a chunk of its body with it. Pulling the blade back caused the blade to stick into the skull of the Beowolf I jumped over. I continued to pull the blade, and eventually the head ripped off the body. I grabbed the head, and whipped it at another Beowolf hitting it in the head stunning it. I ran over towards the Beowolf with a chunk of its body ripped out as it laid on the ground. I lunged, and landed right on its head crushing it into the ground.

"Operation lll" I said, and jumped into the air spinning towards the stunned Beowolf. "Release!" I said as it launched the blade directly into the skull of the Beowolf.

There was the final Beowolf lunging towards me ready to strike. I smirked, and opened a rift falling through it, and opening another behind it. The Beowolf came through slowly, and as it's upper body came through the rift I snickered, and closed the rift splitting it in half.

"Huh that was a bit more fun than I thought it would be," I said as I turned around, and saw two King Taijitus, four Ursa, and a Deathstalker. I looked at them smiled, and shrugged, "okay we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice."

After I said this they all charged at me. "Hard way got it," I said as I opened a rift, and jumped into it.

Darsius' POV

I was staring at a Beowolf standing in front of me, and Necrosis behind it facing off against an Ursa. "Necrosis, I have a plan just wait for my signal to swing your hammer at the Ursa's head," I said smiling slightly.

I pulled out my sword Murtriol, and shoved it into the Beowolf's chest before pulling it back, and aiming it upwards towards the head. I clicked a small button on the handle of the sword, and pulled out the trigger for the gun form, and the pump reloaded for its shotgun form. I reached onto my belt, and grabbed a cartridge with a small engraving of a lightning bolt.

"Thank you Dust," I said smiling as I thought of my boyfriend who graciously gave me dust cartridges for my gun, and was so thoughtful as to carve out insignias to help me know which dust shot it was. I loaded in the lightning dust cartridge, and pulled back the pump loader, cocking the gun. I pulled the trigger, and watched as the Beowolf straightened up, and it's eyes flashed. Shortly after pulling the trigger the eyes of the Beowolf exploded, and arcs of lightning shot out before eventually the entire head exploded. I removed the body from the fading corpse, and hit another button dulling the blade enough to hold it. I grabbed the blade, and hit a button right beside the button to empty the cartridge, and extended a scythe blade out of the handle of the gun. I held onto the dulled sword blade, and held it over my shoulder.

I activated my semblance, and mapped out the entire area. "Muerte on my signal get behind the Ursa, and activate your shield," I said as I followed the image of the Ursa's nervous system finding its brain.

"Why?" Muerte asked as I heard her launch a dust shot.

"Just do as I say, I have a plan," I said as I grunted throwing the scythe blade. The scythe flew forwards before colliding with the Ursa's skull. "Necrosis now!" I said, and watched as the Ursa's body signals cut off as it dropped dead. Necrosis had done just as I asked, and hit the weapon with enough force to send it through the Ursa to hit Muerte's active shield. I remembered her saying that people can get through but not weapons or those without aura, so the gun bounced off the shield, and flew back towards me. I leaned to the right, and heard the resounding, and sickening 'THUNK' as the blade stabbed into the head of another Beowolf behind me.

I turned, and grabbed the handle hitting the first button on the weapon, converting it back to its primary stage, the sword. Once in its sword form I sheathed the blade. "See you should always trust me," I said as I gave a smile.

EsDeath's POV

I exited the rift above the Death Stalker, and started falling opening another rift in between the bulb of the tail, and the actual tail of the Death Stalker. Before I landed I closed the rift severing the tail, and the bulb. "This feels familiar," I said squinting looking at the Death Stalker. I fell towards the tail as one of the King Taijitus opened its mouth towards me going to try, and eat me. I quickly punched the Death Stalker tail bulb launching it through the mouth of the King Taijitu, and through the neck of the other head, and severed its head.

As I started to continue my descent from the Death Stalker tail, a sword flew down through the head of the Death Stalker destroying its armour. I was stunned but remember the sword. Slowly the gorgeous girl I was dating flew down, and turned to me. "Hey, umm that thing is kinda sitting on my sword do you mind helping me get it back?" She asked me quietly.

"Kay babe," I said, and with one hand lifted the the Death Stalker off the ground revealing the sword. She grabbed it, and I let it drop back onto the ground as it faded away.

"Thanks," she said flying away. As she flew away I rolled forwards as two Ursa's collided with each other.

"Okay let's have some more fun," I said as I lunged placing my arms under the necks of the Ursas, "Operation V," I said feeling the metal come down from my shoulders attaching to the metal already extended. "Release," I finished smiling as the shields extended shoving the tips through the heads.

Necrosis' POV

I grunted pained as I collided with a wall destroying it. "Ugh okay let's see how you deal with this Tiny Demon," I said extending my hand towards a flame. I watched as the flame was engulfed in a bright pink light before a small ember popped out of the fire. The small ember walked over to me slowly hopping as it went along. I looked at the ember, and my eyes widened, and I held my hands up to my face, and squealed. "OH MY GOD YOU ARE SOOOOO CUTE!" I said as the ember jumped onto my shoulder, "Oh you are a tiny demon aren't you."

I saw one of the big mechs coming towards me, and I turned clutching the ember in my hands to protect it, as the mech punched me throwing my into a rock wall destroying it. The rock structure collapsed on top of me.

Muerte's POV

I watched as Necrosis was punched into a rock structure having it collapse on top of her. "Necrosis!" I yelled falling to my knees not knowing her status.

"Muerte what happened?" I heard EsDeaths voice over the ear piece.

"Necrosis she was hit by one of the mechs it hit her directly into the back, and sent her flying into a rock structure," I said as I watched the rock structure turn pink.

Slowly the rocks started to form into a humanoid shape. The rocks stood up, and I heard Necrosis. "Okay let's do this," She said as I saw her stand on the shoulder of the giant earth golem.

 **Cliff hanger? I really don't know anymore. I didn't want to make this chapter too terribly long so I cut it off there, and decided to make it split into parts. It may just be two parts but it may exceed that, and go to three parts. Depends on how much I want to write about the fall of Beacon. Well until next time.**

 **-EsDeath signing off**


	11. Death, and Destruction

**Part two of the fall of Beacon.**

Vestra's POV

I was getting weaker I wasn't able to use the watch, Sandormeer was blocking my voice commands. I was stuck using my original weapon. I was using two balisword that were enbued with dust, in the hilts. When I folded them to the one lethal carrying device the dust in them would activate, and I could use them lethally. I had just taken out some Boarbatusks that decided to attack me. My team was no where to be seen, and it was getting harder to fight, I looked at my scroll, and saw that my aura was in the red.

"I need to fall back, take some time to heal," I said as I saw two paladins come towards me. The two mechs stopped in front of me, and stared down looking at me. "El Diablo," I said in a whisper.

After I said that a large deep purple hole opened up in between them cutting off half of the mechs, and a fist emerged. It started to make a gesture similar to that of someone knocking, and a voice rang out from the void, "knock knock," it said as the man from the Vytal Festival appeared from the void, "Hello."

I fell to my knees as two Faunus descended from the sky one with beautiful white wings, and a very noticeable scarf, and one with dark black wings. They landed on the shoulders of the mechs on either side of the rift. "You called?" They both said simultaneously.

I just sat there not knowing what to do, "uh thanks?" I said confused as I stood. As I stood I looked at the man simply staring at him saying nothing.

"Angel, Dawn I'm fine to handle this on my own, can you guys go help with the rest of the Grimm?" I asked as I stepped out of the void.

"Look uh about how I acted during the Vytal Festival I just wanted to say that I'm sor-" I started saying but was cut off by a sharp pain in my back as my aura depleted. I fell onto the ground, and turned around as a Death Stalker looked me dead in the eyes.

I looked up, and saw its bulbous tail aimed at me. "No," I said tearing up, before the tail started falling fast stabbing through my torso. I cried out, and started to actually cry as my eyes closed, and my life slowly ended.

Muerte's POV

I sat there looking at Necrosis standing on the shoulders of the giant she just created. "Okay let's do this," she said as the golem started to move forward. As it got within striking distance the mech stuck the golem dead in the chest causing it to stumble back.

Necrosis lost her balance, and started to fall off. "Necrosis!" I said moving forward fast. The golem had other plans though. With incredible speed not what you'd think a giant would have, the golem spun around to the left side, and grabbed her with his right hand before spinning back to the right throwing her into the air using the speed from the turn to launch her higher than Beacon tower. "Huh," I said standing there shrugging.

Haven Tourists POV

I was walking down the dirt path on the outskirts of the city far away from beacon tower, deciding to see it one more time before continuing on to the docks to head back home to Haven I turned, and saw a humanoid shape get launched into the air.

I reached into my back pocket, and pulled out a notebook with a "to-do list" on it.

 _See Beacon Tower_ ✔️

 _Try new foods_ ✔️

 _Buy souvenirs_ ✔️

 _Go to the book store 'Tukson's Book Trade'_ ✔️

 _See someone fly_

"Well I guess now I can check off that last one" I said as I grabbed a pen.

 _See someone fly_ ✔️

"There we go, now back to Haven" I said walking away.

Muerte's POV

I watched as Necrosis was thrown into the air. Her golem punched the mech sending pieces of its body to make a longer range attack. It continued its assault on the mech before reaching out with the left catching Necrosis. It opened its palm, and she was sat cross legged holding her tiny flame in her hands smiling, and giggling like a little girl before the golem threw her flying into the air again. "So EsDeath," I said as I activated my shield throwing a bunch of Grimm who lunged at me. I looked at the Grimm, and watched as they all got sent flying. I started spinning taking apart my Neceli, and separating it into Naraka, and Caeli.

"Yah what's up," I heard my brother say through the comm. After he spoke to me I started spinning again, and during the spin I deactivated, and reactivated my shield as I fired out shots from my muskets into the heads, and chests of all the Grimm. I shot the fire shot into their heads, and the lightning shot into their chest causing them to explode.

"I don't know if that golem is a good guy or a bad guy," I said stopping watching the golem throw Necrosis into the air again before slamming its clasped fists onto the top of the mech crushing it into the ground, but not defeating it. It held its hand out, and caught Necrosis again to which he quickly launched her up. "Mainly because it keeps throwing Necrosis into the air constantly, while fighting this Paladin."

"Well at least it's fighting for her, wait a second, what golem!?" I heard EsDeath ask confused.

The golem punched into the paladin with enough force to cause a massive explosion destroying its one arm, and blowing out its legs. Necrosis saw this, and started to panic as the golem fell onto its chest. Slowly it pushed itself up, and using the last of its power pushed itself onto its back destroying one side of its body, and raised its arm catching her. The golem lost all its strength as its arm just fell to the side, before it turned back to rubble. "Never mind don't worry about the golem," I said to EsDeath as I ran over to Necrosis.

EsDeath's POV

"No!" I said as I rushed over the girl I was talking to but it was too late. The tail has struck down, and ended her life. I felt my anger increase drastically as I watched the light fade from her eyes. I saw a shine coming from Midnight Assassin, as I looked, and watched as it went to Operation XII, an Operation I never use, simply because it never activated. Every time I used Operation XII it would simply pull out my normal armour coating my the entire length of both my arms, and my legs. But this time I didn't care to figure out what was going on.

I looked up at the Death Stalker as it pulled its bulb out of the girl, and started walking towards me. I yelled at it, and charged lunging pulling my left arm back. When I got closer to it I swung down, and struck the Death Stalker on the top of it head. I watched as it exploded in flames as my fist collided with it. I looked in amazement as stone started to breach through its body starting from just near where my fist collided moving down the Grimm's body.

I moved away from the Grimms fading body, and looked at my armour. The armour was different from its normal colour. This time it was coloured a fluorescent scarlet red on the left side, and a bright beige on the right side. "What the?" I said to myself as I reached for Tri-Ferra. Only to find that my blade was gone. I looked back at the armour, and realized what happened. Operation XII had absorbed the blade infusing its dust qualities into the armour giving it an explosive kick.

I sighed, and walked over to the girl's body, and crouched down next to her. "Operation I," I said sadly, and watched the armour go away. I reached back for Tri-Ferra but felt something different. When I reached back I pulled out a blade, but the blade was different from before. Instead of having the three dust lanes going through it, it had one large dust lane going through the middle that split into separate paths a little below the middle of the blade. Where it split was a circle that had a design that looked exactly like Midnight Assassin except the hand of the watch was on XII, and didn't look like it could change. The one long lane was filled with the blue dust I used for water. I put the blade back in its sheath, and picked up the girl.

Nevia's POV

I was walking along a path with my two brothers, Astrid, and Razen we were in a hurry trying to find our sister because we had seen on the scroll her aura depleted. We were looking around the courtyard scanning the areas all around us. Finally we rounded a corner, and saw a man dressed in black with a cloak that had a cyan flame on it, he had exceptionally long blond hair. The hair, and the cloak were flapping backwards in the breeze as he stood there, holding our sister. Razen flipped.

"What did you do to her!" He said as he charged towards the man. The man silently turned, and looked at us angrily.

"I didn't do anything," He said as he pointed to the fading remnants of a Death Stalker, "I protected her from two of those paladins, but I didn't notice the Death Stalker in time, I'm so sorry."

He motioned for my brother to hold out his arms, and hesitantly, and shakingly he held out his arms. The man slowly put my sister into his arms. Razen fell to the ground holding her as he started sobbing uncontrollably. The man looked me, "I'm so sorry for your loss," he said as he turned around slowly, and walked away. Me, and Astrid walked over to Vestra, and knelt down beside Razen. I noticed her watch had come off, and I grabbed it.

It looked just like the one the man was wearing so I thought it best to give it to him. I stood turning towards where the man was, but he wasn't there. "Good luck," I said as I clutched the watch my arms shaking.

EsDeath's POV

I came back out of the rift in a field filled with Grimm, both alive, and dead. There was a fading goliath, and hundreds of other dead Grimm, I also saw hundreds more coming into the city, I started to get angrier feeling the futility of fighting. But it was my job. I decided to take the risk, "Operation XIV," I said falling to my knees as the armour emerged from my skin. I looked down at my hands, and saw metal claws emerging from the tips of my fingers. I looked up at the Grimm, and charged.

Muerte was being covered in Grimm, she was unable to do the tactic of firing out of her rapidly deactivating shield. I sprinted towards her, and started slashing at the Beowolfs there. I cut Beowolfs in half, I could cut Ursa into multiple pieces before they could even get in a swing, I could stab through Boarbatusk armour even. I felt this power, and it was amazing. Until I felt it take control. Slowly I started to feel as though I wasn't in control, and after killing close to a hundred Grimm, maybe more, I lost control of my body. Animalistic instinct took over, and I found prey in everyone.

I turned to Muerte, and started walking towards her slowly, not seeing a sister. But prey. "EsDeath what are you doing?" She asked me, as I slowly walked towards her ignoring her pleas. I got within range, and lunged.

During the lunge someone moved in front of me, punching me in the face knocking me backwards. I looked up, and saw new prey. I saw my friend Xavier.

 **There we go, now you've learned what really happens with Beast Mode. Why Utruban locked it away. As it is used it takes control of the users mind, and will cause them to go insane. But what happens next is the true amazement. Oh, and so you know the next chapter was written with help from my friend as it is a collaborative chapter that he will have on his RWBY fanfic as well so huge thank you to A. El Diablo. Until next time.**

 **-EsDeath signing off.**


	12. Death VS God

**The second last chapter of this story. The next chapter will be significantly smaller than the ones I've written recently**

EsDeath stood staring at the man who stood between him, and his prey. EsDeath's blue eyes dimmed by a dark haze as his insanity had found him a new target. He growled his retractable claws slowly emerging from his fingers. His mind telling him to kill the man who stood in front of him at all costs. To kill Xavier.

"Okay you little shit," Xavier said shaking as his anger peaked, "Not. Today." He finished cracking his knuckles.

EsDeath growled evilly as he lunged at Xavier planning to slash at him with the metal claws on the tips of his fingers. Xavier without flinching, or looking away pulled his hand back bringing the back of his hand against EsDeath's face throwing him back. EsDeath realizing he was getting farther away from his target opened a rift emerging from the void behind Xavier.

Xavier due to his semblance, God Mode, and natural reflexes allowed him to fire Dust Lotus throwing his arm backwards into EsDeath's stomach. After the initial impact Xavier turned, and Spartan kicked EsDeath across the battlefield colliding with several ursai causing them to explode.

EsDeath flew backwards flying through five or six ursa before colliding into a brick enclosure holding in a small garden. EsDeath stood seeing Xavier charging towards him. EsDeath followed suit charging at Xavier. When within engaging distance Xavier went for a strike throwing his fist forward. EsDeath quickly moved to the side grabbing Xavier's forearm with one hand, and placing his other hand onto Xavier's upper arm using the momentum of Xavier's movements to turn, and throw him up towards the Giant Grimm Dragon Thing flying around the school.

Xavier looked up seeing the Giant Grimm Dragon Thing as he flew towards it. "Well shit, this may hurt," He said as the Grimm's wing swung down striking him with enough force to send him flying into a building on the ground at mach seven speed. He had enough force to destroy the building collapsing it on him.

EsDeath charged at the rubble seeing it explode in flames as Xavier stood up. Xavier grabbed his shoulders cracking them, "Shit, I might feel that in the morning," He said as he saw EsDeath lunging at him like a predator attacking his prey. Xavier sighed, "Dumbass," He said grabbing EsDeath's arm looking at him winking before throwing him away.

EsDeath using the reflexes he gained through his faunus genes manipulating his orientation allowing him to land against the wall before pushing off the wall towards Xavier making the building behind him fall to rubble. Xavier clasped his hands together placing them over his mouth breathing in. "Damn son, EsDeath got some moves," He said watching EsDeath fly at him, "Should I move? Nah too much work."

Xavier stepped forward once throwing his right hand forward, as EsDeath did the same motion. With the speed of a fighter jet EsDeath's fist collided with the unstoppable force of five Goliaths from the fist of Xavier. Time seemed to slow down as all the air around them was sucked in like a minor implosion. Before all the energy absorbed by them released causing a massive explosion destroying the surrounding area, and launching EsDeath, and Xavier away from each other.

EsDeath was thrown back towards the area of the building he just destroyed to launch himself at Xavier. EsDeath didn't stopped until he made holes straight through five different buildings stopping when he hits the sixth building. While Xavier gets launched towards the school. He planted his feet, and one of his hands into the ground digging a trench slowing him down. When he finally stopped moving he was knee deep into the ground.

Xavier heard in the distance someone shout out angrily, "MY FAVOURITE CLOTHING STORE, DAMN IT!"

"SORRY COCO, IT WAS HIS FAULT!" Xavier shouted back smiling cheekily. Xavier turned right as he saw the metal fist of his enemy collide with the side of his skull. The collision launched him out of the ground throwing him backwards. Xavier turned himself planting his feet on the ground walking slowly stopping himself. "Ow, cheap shot you little f**knugget." He said turning towards EsDeath, cracking his neck.

EsDeath looked into Xavier's eyes with his own eyes now free of their haze from the beginning. EsDeath growled smiling lightly re-extending his claws lunging towards him his black aura radiating off him. "You little shit!" Xavier yelled his red aura becoming a darker shade exploding from his body as a flame moving to punch him readying his weapon to fire a shot at EsDeath.

Suddenly a white blur flew in between them. EsDeath's slash was blocked by a bracer, as a sword stopped Xavier's punch, also stopping the shot. "A-Angel?" Xavier says pulling his punch so it didn't hit as hard as his fist hit the blade of her sword.

"Yah it's me, who else where's this much white?" She says sarcastically "You two need to stop your causing this city more damage than the Grimm."

"He started it..." Xavier says mumbling to the ground "... At least let me finish it" as he said the last word Xavier spun on his back on his heel aiming Dust Lotus version 2 at EsDeath's head. Without a moment of hesitation Angel shifts her foot pattern and kicks Xavier in the back of the knee.

EsDeath's eyes hazed over once again as he found new prey moving to attack Angel. She glared at him, and placed her hand on his face throwing him back slightly. He turned, and rolled pushing off with his hands landing in another cemented enclosure.

Angel glared at EsDeath turning to face him. Xavier heard someone yell to him as a hand grabbed his shoulder. "Xavier take this knock some sense into him," His brother Tempest said to him. Xavier looked into his brother's hands seeing the blade that he helped him forge.

"Thanks Tempest," He said turning towards his enemy, just in time to close his eyes to hide them from the blinding flash. Angle had activating Supernova. EsDeath's fatal weakness. As the flash left Xavier started to applaud Angel walking to her side. "Good job Angel," He said placing his hand on her shoulder, "That'll keep the little shit down for a while." Or so he thought.

They looked at him as the flash finally dissipated, and they saw EsDeath standing there smirking completely unaffected by the flash of light that Angle had used to try, and blind him. "Well shit," Xavier said as EsDeath stood completely cracking his neck as he walked towards Angle.

EsDeath started moving faster, on the attack ready to lunge at a stunned Angel. He smiled as he extended his claws. Suddenly his sight turned black.

Xavier had basically said nope, and slammed the blunt edge of the sword down on EsDeath's head throwing him into the ground, causing a small crater. "I told you, hurt her, and I will kill you."

EsDeath growled looking up at Xavier once again the haze of his eyes gone. Xavier took notice of this, and realized something. "Oh this is gonna be fun," Xavier said smiling as he slammed the sword against EsDeath's face knocking him across the courtyard. "Angel, I'm going to go beat your boyfriend senseless, but I have a good reason." He continued sighing looking at her sadly groaning lightly, "Against my better judgement, it is to save his life."

EsDeath stood growling at Xavier. And EsDeath's eyes looked. Sad.

Seeing the sadness in EsDeaths eyes, Xavier charged, his brother's sword in his right hand when he got within range he swung. EsDeath lifted both hands to block the massive sword strike. Without a moment of hesitation after the sword made contact Xavier used Dust Lotus version 2, and drove his knee into EsDeaths chest.

EsDeath held his chest winded slightly, and stared at Xavier growling angrily. EsDeath slashed at Xavier's stomach. Xavier jumped back slightly dodging the attack leaving his guard open. EsDeath took this opportunity, and with a weak lunge closed the distance, and proceeded to rapidly attack Xavier.

EsDeath rapidly punched, and slashed at Xavier's stomach, and chest hoping to do the most damage he can to him. Xavier tried to bring his defense back up using the sword to slash at EsDeath. EsDeath sensing danger lunged back into an opened rift before reappearing behind Xavier attacking him again. Once the rapid attacks started on his back Xavier turned swinging the sword at EsDeath, but EsDeath used the rift once again, and dodged the attack. EsDeath appeared beside Xavier, and continued his assault.

EsDeath continued his assault on Xavier until the moment Xavier realized his strategy. Upon figuring out what EsDeath was doing Xavier channeled the rest of his aura through his blade. The red aura had turned to a rosewood shade as he spun in a circle swinging the sword causing a large red circle to emit from the blade.

EsDeath was caught off guard, and was struck by the sword sending him backwards a little ways. EsDeath tried to get up but ended up falling onto his knees. Xavier walked up to him, and his aura exploded from his body before going through the blade one final time. He looked down at EsDeath his vision blurring as he swung the sword down on top of EsDeath knocking him to the ground. Following immediately after passing out from exhaustion, and a lack of aura.

 **There you go guys, the battle between EsDeath, and Xavier. Insane Beast Mode VS. God Mode. Until next time.**

 **-EsDeath signing off**


	13. The End?

**Hey guys this is the last chapter of RWBY: A Presence of Evil. This one is incredibly short as it is just my way of finishing off this story. now hope you guys enjoy.**

Muerte's POV

I watched my brother collapse, with Xavier following soon after. "Brother," I whispered sadly as I let my guard down. A King Taijitu noticed my distraction, and attacked me. I noticed far too late, and only had time to jump back a little, and put up my staff lodging it in the Grimms mouth.

It didn't stop it though, and instead he continued to close his gaping mouth, and snapped my staff into pieces. My eyes widened slowly, and I started to tear up as I watched the glow from my weapon, fade away.

I sat on the ground unmoving, defenceless my weapon was destroyed, and I was accepting death. I waited for it closing my eyes, but nothing really happened. I opened my eyes, and saw the King Taijitu dead with a Death Stalker bulb stabbed into its head.

I looked as Necrosis hopped off the Death Stalker, and held out her hand to me. I accepted t, and she pulled me up, and together we jumped onto the Death Stalker. "What? Why? How? When? WHAT!?" I asked my sister not sure how to go about what happened.

"Saved your life. You're my sister. Tamed a few Grimm. Saved your life." She said sarcastically answering all the questions in order, "Now. Any other questions?"

"Uh.." I said silently confused, dazed, and dizzy. Slowly I sat down on the Death Stalker, and fell onto my back falling into unconsciousness.

Necrosis' POV

"Got it no questions," I said stepping onto the Death Stalker bulb, "up!" I said, and the Grimm raised me into the air.

Once high into the air I looked, and saw my army of Grimm killing other Grimm. "Still don't know how I can do this but let's use it," I said as the tower behind me exploded.

Darsius ran up to me, and looked at the Grimm ready to attack. "Necrosis are you okay?" He asked me concern in his voice.

"I'm fine what happened?" I asked him. As I tapped my foot against the tail, and lowered down to the ground.

"Trouble, something happened at the tower, everyone's being evacuated," he said sadly.

I looked down solemnly as the realization struck. "Beacons fallen." I said turning to the tower.

"Come one we got to go," he said running back to the ships. I hopped up onto the Death stalker, and grabbed Muerte running towards the ships looking back at my home one last time before leaving.

 **There you go guys that is the end of RWBY: A Presence of Evil. Now this is most likely not the last story for the RWBY series following Team DEMN, but the next one will most likely be the last. I hope you guys enjoyed this story it was really fun to write. Until next time.**

 **-EsDeath signing off.**


End file.
